Vox Stella
by Anirak H. Aicrag
Summary: AU. Everything takes place in Cybertron. Every fifty thousand years a Vox Stella is born. They are rare and sacred, believed to be creations of the One and life-force of Cybertron's core. Messengers of the Stars and Guardians of Life. Female!Starscream.


**A/N : **Hello my dear readers. And welcome to another story, I promise I will try to update on Bellatrix Barricade. So, don't worry. In the mean time, Bellatrix Barricade has a new plot and I need help with the summary since it will not fit with the story (yeah I know I should be posting this message on the other story, but too late). So if any of you have new ideas for the summary of Bellatrix Barricade, they are completely and utterly welcome. Thank you.

 **Pairing(s) : **I well let you guys vote for who Starscream should end up with either Optimus or Megatron.

 **Summary : **Everything takes place in Cybertron. Every fifty thousand years a Vox Stella is born. They are rare and sacred, believed to be creations of the One and life-force of Cybertron's core. Messengers of the Stars and Guardians of Life. Its so happened that on the fiftieth thousand year a rare and unexpected thing happened: two Vox Stella were born in two different cities. And there is where the story starts. Would you like to find out what happens next?

 **Disclaimer** : Nothing belongs to me, everything belongs solely to Hasbro. Except for the plot and the story and a few OCs.

 **Additional A/N:** Forgot to mention there will be OOCs in some characters.

-o0o-

 **Chapter 1: The Birth of Two Vox Stellas Pt. 1**

 ** _When they were created by the One, Vox Stellas were separated in two categories: Peace and Destruction._**

 ** _Every Vox Stella can be easily recognized by having headcables* and looking almost completely human. The only exception is that their skin is metallic, they have everything that a human anatomy has._**

 ** _The only way to separate a Vox Stella is by their optics._**

 ** _The Vox Stella of Peace can be recognized by their midnight blue optics, their sense of balance, and natural leadership._**

 ** _The Vox Stella of Destruction can also be recognizes by their optics which are the color of a golden sun, but with their hunger for power, and cunning character._**

 ** _But in this case, it was the other way around._**

 **North of Cybertron**

Cybertron was beautiful at this time of night, with the stars glowing bright and with soft winds calmly blowing through the Cybertronian capital, Iacon.

In an elegant home there were two Cybertronians, a mech and a femme. The mech was bulky and strong, with gold and red, his optics were the color of clear blue, his face was stern and serious yet soft and gentle. The femme was strong, but very fragile looking, with white and yellow,and her optics were a beautiful pink (a very rare color for a Cybertronian). She laid on a berth exhausted, for she was tired after giving birth to her first sparkling.

Even if this particular night was calm unlike some other nights, this one was a very special night.

On her servos the femme held a small being of red and blue. A newborn sparkling. The sparkling opened their optics to reveal a midnight blue color looking up to their creators. Both bots gasped at their child's optics. They did not expect that at all.

"Sentinel?" The beautiful femme whimpered as she looked at the mech beside her. Her pink optics were filled with worry and fear.

The gold and red mech knelt next to the berth and looked at his beloved femme's optics with a determined look. "I promise I will not allow nothing to happen to you or our son, Lumière," he declared with a stern voice. "Nothing."

Lumière nodded with confidence, clearly assured of Sentinel's promise, and looked down at her sparkling again with love and adoration filling her gaze. She leaned onto Sentinel, who wrapped an arm around comfortly smiling as he laid his head on hers and began twirling a headcable with his digits.

Suddenly the moment was broken when the doors to their chambers were open, and thirteen old mechs stepped in, clearly not invited.

 ** _Vox Stella, besides what they are and represent, were also sacred and pure. For they only wanted one thing: the happiness of whom they bonded with._**

 ** _Yet they were also easily corrupted and thus they were taken from their Creators at birth by those calling themselves the Disciples of the One. But they wanted nothing more but the power of the Vox Stella in order to control those around them and they were not good news at all._**

 ** _They once made a mistake though and, instead of a Vox Stella, they had taken a descendant of a Vox Stella._**

 ** _The descendants of Vox Stellas can inherit some of the Vox Stella's physical appearance. Meaning that they could easily be mistaken as Vox Stellas when they are not._**

"How dare you come in here uninvited?!" Sentinel demanded as he stepped in front of Lumière protectively.

"We came here for the Vox Stella of Peace." said one the old mechs.

"Do not worry, he will be perfectly safe from any harm." another said. Yet in his voice there was a hint of greed.

But Sentinel was not stupid, he knew why these poor excuse of Cybertronians wanted his son and he was not going to allow it.

"If you think I am going to give up my son without a fight then you are wrong."

The old mechs didn't like this at all, usually the Creators of a Vox Stella were willing to give their child to the Disciples of the One to give them the supposed proper living than the one they would have had in their care. Of course that was not the case.

"Sentinel Prime, do you have any idea-"

"No!" Lumière yelled angrily interrupting the old mech (the one who talked first). "Sentinel nor I will give you our son!" Her voice was laced with intense hatred and her pink optics filled with immense loathing as she stared directly a the old mech.

"That child-"

"That child is the future Emperor of the Autobot Empire, he is my nephew and if you dare to touch him I will personally make you wish you had not been created!" An absolutely angry voice said behind them, a red mech was standing there in a menacing position that gave the old mechs a good scare.

They all turned and left not wanting to test the anger of both mechs any further. But one old mech turned to Sentinel and said with a voice full of promise, "We shall be back." And he left.

The red mech warned some of the guards through a com link that if these mechs show themselves again they were the ones who are going to get it. He looked at Sentinel in clear understanding and walked up to Lumière, he leaned down and smiled, and then he commented, "Guess he is going to be a heartbreaker like you dear little sister, I mean look at him he is as handsome as I am."

Laughter could be heard through the com links of Sentinel and Lumière when the red mech said this, causing Lumière's face plates to heat up.

"In your dreams Ironhide." Lumière said with amusement.

Ironhide laughed. Sentinel smiled at the sibling banter between his sparkmate and her brother.

-o0o-

 **Another A/N:** Please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter, if you have I will start working on finishing the other chapter.

The Authoress,

A. H. A.


End file.
